Double Trouble : Trickster twins
by Mad mind flip
Summary: Kat and Rose loved lots of things like purple and orange or pranking, oh! They loved pranks. Never in there whole bloody lives had they thought they would love a pair of-as Kat would say- ginger nut loons. Get ready for crazy pranks and a tale full of daring and debonair. Look out Hogwarts! Here come the Dumbledore twins! Fred/OC George/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meet the twins

**AN: I decided to take down the other story I was writing it was beginning to drag and this one has always had better flow. Plus it brings out my trickster twin spirit! So hear we have Double Trouble… what I know it's cliché but hay this is FanFiction. **

Roses POV

I was Mega, MEGA excited!

I was going to Hogwarts ! Woo!

I bounced along platform 9 and 3\4

It was awesome there were people every where my twin Kat as per usual was looking around with a bored expression while I grinned like a madman and got weird looks thanks to it . We where nearing the big red train -we meaning me and the rest of the Dumdledore pack . Are we a pack ? Well sorta there's twelve of use in total me , Kat our three sisters ,five animals (oops I mean brothers) and mum and dad. So off we went me skipping along the platform as we neared the train . I was so excited we where going to a magic school I mean sure we had been home schooled by grandad Aberforth and great-uncle Albus but this was different this was actual magic School! Double woo!

?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿!¿!?¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿ ?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?

Kat's POV

We where aboard the Hogwarts express. As perusal me and Rose where the only people left in our compartment as our oldest brother Charles said he "wanted to escape this madness." Poor boy I don't think he ever got over us putting dragon dung in his favourite pair of shoes (they where ugly as hell any way) but what can you do-the correct answer is nothing. Our other siblings had gone to there own compartment for fear of waking up with new permanently marked facial hair.

"So what we gonna do now?" I asked Rose who looked at me over the top of one of the few books I have ever seen her read, it was bright orange and had electric blue print on it that read "One hundred and one ways to prank your siblings."

"well drear sister, we should probably make sure we have all our important pranking items And that mum didn't touch our stash."

after a while of her naming our products as well as some classic Zonko's ones we fell silent again that was until-

"Hey!" Rose shouted.

"What? did you realise that your left butt cheek was bigger than the right ?" I asked jokingly

"No ." She said "but I did just have an idea ."

My first thought was : yes fun time ! The thought that came after this was: oh dear…

**AN: so what do you think? I would LOVE to see your reviews oh and chocolate! **

**Because chocolate is always the answer. Always… : P**


	2. Chapter 2: Pink prefects

**AN: whoop! Whoop! Sup? Here we have this nice longish chapter for you all.**

** R****ose & Kat: Enjoy!**

**Me:Gah! How in Deaths name did you get here!**

**Kat: Now now no need for Soul eater curses we are here to do a disclaimer because little miss Mind flip you have not done one yet.**

**Me: Oh well in that case-**

**Rose & Kat: Mad Mind Flip dose not own Harry Potter!**

**Kat:Ha sucks for her!**

**Rose: Kat that's mean.**

**Kat: I only speak the truth.**

**Me: Gotta love weirdness. Any way to anyone whose read, reviewed, followed or Favorited. You guys rock! And now for chappie two!**

Fred's POV

we were sitting in our carriage discussing our next big prank when we herd a girly scream and peals of far away laughter .

"George dear boy I do believe we have been beaten to the first prank of the school year." I said faking sadness

"I just hope it's a good one." George replied standing up and opening the carriage door before breaking down in a fit of laughter. I in turn looked out and saw … One of the funniest things ever there standing in the corridor fuming was the full contents of the prefects carriage all dyed various colours.

"Pst !" Came a voice from the doorway

" yeah." I replied

"Do you think you could let us in ?" The voice asked .

" of course ." Replied George opening the door .

Two girls came in , one had long brown hair that reached her waist , twinkling blue eyes and a cheeky grin . The other had strawberry-blond hair that reached the smalls of her back and blue-green eyes that looked at use cheekily .

"Hi!" They greeted in unison taking both me and George by surprise.

"Thanks for hiding us." Said the brunette " after all Charlesy pops would have put us in detention for a week if he found out it was us." Finished the blond will the brunette laughed her head off .

"That was you ?" Me and George asked .

"Of course it was us who else would It be the Christmas fairy ?" Said the blond sarcastically .

"Hey Kat ?" Asked the brunette plonking herself down into a seat "since we're probably gonna be here for some time do you think we should introduce ourselves?"

"Of course Rose one should never forget ones manners ." Said the blond in a mock posh voice .

"She's Rose ." Said the blond pointing at the brown .

"And she's Kat ." Said Rose pointing at the blond

"Nice to meet ya !" They said sticking out there hands which we shook while introducing ourselves .

"So?" I asked Kat "did your really dye all the prefects ?"

"Of course we did !" answered Rose sitting up from her slouched position.

"It was quite easy ." Commented Kat

"All we had to do was put lots of dyed exploding gum(a little invention of ours)under the tables , then when they exploded the prefects were bright pink and such." she said pointing out side to were several prefects were coming this way

"Cool !" Exclaimed George ,Rose beamed at him .

"Oh dear Kat looks like we'd better vanish there coming our way ." The girl said Kat nodded and they halled themselves onto the shelf above there heads and hid behind our suitcases .

?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?! ¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?

Percy 's POV

I was furious to say the least those hooligans had gone to far. Fred and George had been pranking me all summer but doing it on the train , and to all the prefects was outrageous !

So now me and the new prefect who I believe goes by the name of Charles have gone to give them a piece of our minds .

I open the door to Fred and George's compartment and saw them sitting playing a game of wizard chess . I wasn't fooled though so I said

"Was this you ?" They looked up in surprise and then grinned

"No ." Said Fred

"But whoever it was is a bloody genius !" George announced

"Thank you! We try !" Cried two voices from the compartment shelve and two girls slid down .

"Kat! Rose ! I should have known it was you !" Cried the boy behind me .

" oh dear . " said Rose in mock surprise .

"Looks like we're busted Kat ."

"Yep ."replied Kat

"Time to do what we do best ?" Asked Rose , Kat nodded .

"Legit!" They cried in unison before bolting out the compartment boot closely followed by Charles shouting about how dead they where when he caught them. I turned around to see Fred and George roaring with laughter and stated that I didn't see what was so funny there reply was that I never would . With that I left to clean of my school robes and prepare for us to reach Hogwarts.

**Yay long chapter woo! So like it hate it? Put your opinion and advice in reviews. 'cause they're awesome! Awesome I tell you! : P**


	3. Chapter 3: The sorting begins

**AN: So this chapter is sorta a filer for the sake of just being an extra chapter but hey it's an uploaded chapter. It counts! Any way my condolences to your sick grandma. Now read my filer!**

**Fred: no ones Gran is sick Mind Flip.**

**Me:awww…wait a minute! *Points at Fred* you aren't even in this chappy what are you doing here? And were's George?!**

**George: we are here to do a disclaimer and I've been standing here the whole time.**

**Me: right ok! Lets do the disclaimer you guys always have to remind me to do.**

**Fred, George & Me: Mad Mind flip dose-unfortunately- not own the amazing Harry Potter series. Thank you for your time.**

**Me: If I did Fred would live, there would be way more pranks and Malfoy's pants would catch fire. BTW thank you to Professor McGonagal for leaving me a review! Your awesome! Oh and I noticed like 24 people have read this and I have like one reviewe come in guys! Review it'll help possible writers block!  
**

Roses POV  
After running what i would guess to be the full length of the Hogwarts express twice, me and Kat where significantly out of breath. Luckily for use we were now at Hogwarts and so after doing a quick Charles check ( we didn't want all that running to go to waste) we head to where great-uncle Albus said the carriages would be. We climbed into the carriage that contained our brothers and sister who where also attending Hogwarts. There was Charles the tall Brunette stickler for the rules, then Sophie the smiley bubbly blond and our cheeky,ginger, budding prankster of a little brother Luke.

I thought the ride to the castle would be boring but I was wrong. Me and Sophie played Kat and I's new improved game of exploding snap-during which Sophie nearly lost a finger. Kat and Luke teased Charles about his bright pink robes (which we found out will fade but won't wash out. Awesome!) so it wasn't boring at all! The carriage pulled up to the castle it was amazing! lights where shinning out of every window and laughter coming out a massive pair of oak front doors all of this surrounded by a massive lake ,a creepy forest and a grumpy looking tree (I didn't know that was possible )so that the end result was a weird and well MAGICAL look. The great hall was chock full of students all chatting and shouting and hurting my ears I told this Kat but she just replied with a sarcastic answer, we where getting a few curious looks but I just smiled at the onlookers I myself was actually quite curious so I didn't really mind but …oh dear there's gruncle Albus , Oh cool a hat that talks !

Kat's POV

I could practically hear my sister thinking "oh cool a hat that talks !"  
But really I mean someone put a charm on a ratty old hat so that it could sing badly rhymed songs and put people at tables . Come on Rose ! Not that cool. Anyway after all the little skinny itsey bitsey first years where sorted it was our turn. Ok I'll admit it I am slightly nervous . Ok soppy moment over time for the sorting to begin !(oh my I sounded so like gruncle Albus -that "oh my" didn't help).

**this chapter was so short! Noooo! Aw well the one before it was long and the next one will be longer. I am afraid my friends that it shall always be thus. Wow I just went all Gandalf on your asses! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! LOL! : P**


	4. Chapter 4: egotistical hat

**AN: Ok so it's happy chappy number four. Ok so it's not really happy but it is 1,000 something words long and that means *drum roll* it's our longest chapter yet yay!**

**so as I don't get any unwanted guests ill say-**

**Dumbledore: MadMindFlip dose not own Harry potter.**

**Me: what the hell! **

George's POV

Out of the corner of my eye as the sorting was happening I saw the girls and prefect we had met on the train along with two other people walk in to the hall . Rose was looking around with nervous excitement ,were as Kat was looking around slightly bored but also slightly interested . The sorting had finished and now Rose looked like she was gonna either take of towards the door or towards the staff table.  
"So ladies and gentlemen tonight we have some very interesting guest." Professor Dumbledore told the school . Lots of the students looked curious at this and a few started to whisper I was just waiting to see where Rose would be sorted it would be cool if it was Griffindoor .  
"And so I would like to introduce -"  
"Rose and Kat Dumbledore at your service !" Rose had interrupted guess she went for the stage .  
" Hi ." Said Kat looking disinterested  
"So gruncle how ya been?" asked Rose giving the professor a hug (A/N: I put that I cause I was thinking what would it be like to hug Dumbledore .) and beaming .  
" I have been very well Rose ." He replied with an amused twinkle in his eye " students and faculty I would like to introduce my great nieces Rose and Kat Dumbledore along with there brothers Charles and Luke and there sister Sophie ." He introduced .  
"And now we shall approach the matter of you house Rose if you would please sit on the stool." Dumbledore addressed Rose who was bouncing in nervous anticipation. She walked up to the stool and Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head .

Rose's POV

Ok ! I'm slightly freaked out there's a hat on my head that can hear my thoughts !  
"Why of course there is silly girl . How else are we supposed to know where to put you?!" The sorting hat spoke to now I'm super nervous and really freaked out but hay ! Things could be worse after all I could be attending the feast in bright pink robes - ha ha Charles.  
"Oh so your a trouble maker very fun, kind, perhaps Hufflepuff ? No , that's not quite right I know …"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announce as I squeaked happily and skipped to the table were people where cheering . This year was gonna be so fun!

Kat's POV

Ok so Rose was sorted into Gryffindor which is pretty cool , I hope that I get put there so me an Rose can pull some awesome pranks. I got up and walked towards the tiny stool and the ratty hat and the old woman placed it on my head as I sat on the stool .  
"Why hello there I'm the sorting hat ."  
A voice said in my head  
Hi you probably know who I am considering that your in my head so I'm not going to bother with intros ratty hatty, I replied in my head .  
"What ! I'm not ratty I am an old treasure, the most wise of hats !" The hat said in my head . I nearly laughed out loud this was to funny !  
"Oh so you find this funny ! Well you are a joker and a prankster much like the one before you ,so I guess there's only one place to put you … GRYFFINDOR !" Oh joy Those wacky twins are in that house .  
"There quiet like yourself you know?" The ratty old hat said Before I took it off.

?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?! ¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!¿?!

"What took you sooo looonngg ?" Asked Rose drawing out the last two words .  
"Well I sorta pissed off the sorting hat ." I shrugged Rose gasped  
"I hope you were nice ." She said frowning at me I chuckled  
"Rose it was an egotistical bad rhyming hat of course I wasn't nice ." I reasoned . I then heard laughter and realised the boys from the train were sitting either side of Rose she smiled and said " I guess not , they seem to find it funny though ." They certainly did ,one of them asked" so you to are like sisters ?"  
"Well sorta George , we're twins ."  
Rose answered  
"No way! us to !" George exclaimed.  
"Never!" I exclaimed back in false surprise.  
"So your twins but you look nothing alike ?" Fred asked  
"Yep !" Rose replied popping the "p" like always "were fraternal twins." I added.  
"Cool!" They said at the same time ,  
"So ? " Rose asked "where's the peanut butter?" I sighed . I swear to god , santa and whoever the hell else ya worship Rose had a serious peanut butter issue it was like they were having a romantic relationship !  
"Rose. Not everyone has peanut butter at every meal ." I explained  
"What! why not ?!" Rose shouted looking like I just told her I killed grandpa (don't worry I didn't ) and pouting .  
"Because its not good for you and they certainly don't eat it from the jar with a spoon like you."I explained  
"Well." She said crossing her arms  
"it looks like I'm going to have to have a little chat with gruncle Albus." She stated a dangerous gleam in her eye I looked to my left to see the ginger nut loons laughing so hard I thought there eye balls where gonna pop out there heads.  
"That you will. So we gonna eat or what?" I asked loading my plate with everything in reach. What? Putting up with Rose is hungry work.  
"Yes! Chow time!" Rose shouted fist pumping and reaching for all the food in her reach twice as fast as I had done. The ginger nut loons stared at her in disbelief and Fred said  
"Man. I thought us Weasley folk were the only ones who ate like that."  
"Well Ginger nut when you live with eleven other people you learn to pig out when and as fast as you can." I explained.  
"Eleven. Bloody hell and I thought we had a lot of brothers and a sister." George said blowing out a breath.  
Rose laughed so hard I thought pumpkin juice was gonna squirt our of her nose. Her laughter of course made me start to laugh- your looking at me weird! Ok guess it's a twin thing. This set off the ginger nut loons who seem to laugh at anything, so now there's four sixth years all laughing at, well nothing really.  
"No no it gets worse." She stated.  
"Oh really pray tell." Said Ginger nut number two(George).  
"Three of them are three year old triplets." She told him with a smirk as he looked at her in disbelief and shouted  
"How do you survive!"  
I sighed "well Mr Melodramatic. It's easy have eyes in the back of your head and don't leave clothes drinks or anything that can be damaged, broken or salivated on." I explained.  
Fred laughed and Rose grinned as George shook his head in disbelief. The rest of the night when much like this until eleven o'clock when Percy sent us to bed.

**hope you liked it prepare for more crazy twins and my next up date! Be prepared! Lion king hell yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up call

**AN: First of all… I'm back guys! *dodges mouldy turnips, cans, rocks and other projectiles* I know, I know it's been forever aBS you all had to read my rant but I'm back and would like to than all of you lovely followers, favouriters, and reviewers Who help get rid of my stupid writers block and inspired me. This is just a short chappie but I hope you enjoy. Again I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but, what can you do- the correct answer is WRITE! So on with the show.**

**disclaimer: you know the drill by now so I won't bother.**

Fred's POV 

The next morning I awoke feeling like I was riding my broom in stormy whether. Looking up I saw a crazy bundle of brown hair and energy.

"Wake up sleepy head it's the first day of term and we need to do something BIG!" She shouted bouncing up and down.

"At ten o'clock on a Saturday?" I groaned rolling over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Yep!" Rose said far too chipper for my taste.

"We need to plan our amazing prank."

Kat said from over by Fred's bed where she was attempting-and failing- to pull him out and onto the floor.

"Come on you big carroty lump get up ." She says pulling on his arm again.

Me and Rose were both sitting on my bed now watching with amusement as my twin groaned.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because." Kat replied mocking his tone.

"Genius takes a while to perfect."

Rose finished with a grin. Fred just groaned again. I looked at Rose to see her smirking evilly-oh dear- I am in trouble. She grabbed both my legs and pulled lightly I smirked, was that supposed to get me out of bed? All of a sudden she went limp and flopped of the bed pulling my with her by the legs I let out a yelp and we fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs I groaned I was gonna have a good few bruises now. I heard Fred yelp, I guess Kat just pulled the same one on him.

We untangled our selves and the girls left to let us change. We changed and started heading down to the common room when there was a colossal bang and someone shouting

"Wicked!"

"Roselyn Abigail Dumbledore! What on earth did you do?!" Shouted an outraged voice that reminded me of Percy.

"Well." Rose replied," I could say nothing but you would obviously know I was lying." As she said this me and Fred turned the corner to see a big chunk of the common room blackened and sooty along with Rose, Kat and several surprised looking first years.

"Bloody hell what happened here?"

Fred asked Kat. Kat grinned like a Cheshirecat and said

"We were playing exploding snap."

She said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Right." Fred replied.

"We were just…" she trailed away and me an Fred raised an eyebrow each. "Our new improved version!"

Rose shouted from across the room from where her brother Charles was giving her a good yelling at. Me and Fred grinned.

"Can we play?!" We asked Rose.

"Yeah let's-"

"No!" Charles shouted frantically.

"Ok." Rose chirped "we'll just go plan our start of term prank." She said waving to him as she pulled us out of the common room whilst Charles shouted after us.

**AN: hope you enjoyed my return from hermitage and that you'll read and review! And don't forget chocolate! again, sorry for not updating. See y'all soon!**

**Mind Flip :P**


	6. Chapter 6: A mysterious Rose?

**AN: Mind flip here just telling you that I've written a new chapter, I apologise for my terrible grammar and that if you have any questions please review or PM. Love y'all! :P**

**disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, if I did there would be way more pranks!**

Fred's POV

"I'm starved." Rose whined as we headed down the stairs to the great hall.  
"Will they have,"  
"Peanut butter?" Kat finished with an exasperated sigh.  
"Probably." Me and Fred answered.  
"There it is!" Rose yelled in excitement running towards the Gryffindor table grabbing a jar and a spoon she sat down on the bench and tucked in to her breakfast.  
"You know some of the snakes are giving you the evil eye right?" Fred asked Rose and Kat who acted oblivious and innocent,  
"Really ?" Kat said trying to suppress a snicker.  
Rose whispered"that might be 'cause  
we snuck into there dorm and transfigured it bright pink."  
"You did what?!" Shouted an outraged Charles.  
"We made there dorm pink" Rose said.  
"Keep up." Kat finished smirking cheekily at Charles.  
"Four days Detention!" He exclaimed  
They laughed and high fived each other, there brother walked away looking at them as if he couldn't believe that they didn't mind having detention.

Kat's POV

Rose, the boys and I all sat at the table chatting away and eating breakfast. Suddenly Rose gave me a look and I knew it was time to ask.  
"So what are we gonna do…" I began  
"For the start of term prank?" Rose finished in a whisper.  
"We're not."  
"Sure yet." They said  
"Neither are we." Me and Rose told them together.  
"Hmm." Rose said  
"Hmm." I Said  
"Hmm!" Said Rose again  
"Hmm!" Said I  
"HMM!" Said Rose  
"HM-ok you win." I sighed  
"Ha! Yes!" Rose fist pumped  
"So was all your hmm-ing for show or were you actual thinking?" Asked ginger nut one (Fred)  
"I was, I was." Said Rose stroking an imaginary beard.  
Sometime I can't believe we're twins she is that annoying.  
"Well…wait. Wait. That's it!"  
"What's it?" All three of us asked  
"Shhh." Hissed Rose  
"I'll tell you later." She said before getting up and heading to transfiguration.

**AN: Thanks for reading you guys are my favourite people in the whole wide universes and all of time! Plz R&R and bring chocolate and cookies or a combination of the two! Ps. I'm thinking of changing my pen name, just thought you'd like to know. Hope you enjoyed!**

**mind Flip :P**


End file.
